The following relates to wireless communication, and more specifically to techniques to identify interfering packets received at a wireless device that are associated with an overlapping basic service set (OBSS).
Wireless communications systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, and so on. These systems may be multiple-access systems capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing the available system resources (e.g., time, frequency, and power). A wireless network, for example a wireless local area network (WLAN), such as a wireless fidelity (Wi-Fi) (i.e., IEEE 802.11) network may include an access point (AP) that may communicate with one or more stations (STAs) or mobile devices. An AP, and STAs associated with the AP, may be referred to as a basic service set (BSS). The AP may be coupled to a network, such as the Internet, and may enable a mobile device to communicate via the network (or communicate with other devices coupled to the access point). A wireless device may communicate with a network device bi-directionally. For example, in a WLAN, a station (STA) may communicate with an associated AP via downlink (DL) and uplink (UL). The DL (or forward link) may refer to the communication link from the AP to the station, and the UL (or reverse link) may refer to the communication link from the station to the AP.
In some cases, a network may include multiple BSSs whose coverage areas overlap with one another. Transmissions from an OBSS may interfere with transmissions in a neighboring BSS. Therefore, an AP or STA may scan for OBSSs and may enable or disable a transmission mode (e.g., 40 MHz operation) based at least in part on identifying an OBSS. In some cases, if a wireless device spends too much time deciding if packets are OBSS, the wireless device may fail to fully utilize available resources and network throughput may be decreased.